


Mistress and Her Vampire

by InsaneTaoist108



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Analingus, Biting, Boot Worship, Consent, Dominatrix, Dominatrix!Seras, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Heavy BDSM, Hotel Sex, Massage, Oral Sex, Police Roleplay, Post-Coital Cuddling, Pubic Hair, Public Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Sexy Massage, Shower Sex, Smut, Switch!Integra, Switch!Seras, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Threesome - F/F/F, Tribadism, Two Doms Share One Sub, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, foot worship, gagging, maid outfit, standing 69
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2021-04-06
Packaged: 2021-04-11 20:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneTaoist108/pseuds/InsaneTaoist108
Summary: I'm shocked that there aren't more fics out there of this pairing. They're the two hottest characters in all of Hellsing! Anyway, this is a collection of one-shots showing Seras and Integra having sex over the course of the thirty years they lived together before Alucard returned. Enjoy.
Relationships: Integra Hellsing/Seras Victoria
Comments: 23
Kudos: 82





	1. Mistress and Her Vampire

**Mistress and Her Vampire**

Five years had passed since the Millennium Incident. It had been a difficult five years, constant bureaucratic battles to keep the Hellsing Organization alive. Many considered the destruction Millennium had wrought to be their greatest failure, while others said the fact that Millennium was wiped out made up for it, pointing out that vampires had gone underground out of fear of Hellsing and their newest weapon, Seras Victoria. It was a stressful five years, at times Integra thought she was aging in dog years from sheer stress. Luckily, Seras wasn’t just her greatest weapon, she was also a valuable stress reliever…

Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing was furious. Her last phone call with Parliament had been an inane argument about her budget, one that she had had a thousand times in the last five years to justify her Organization’s expenses. In the end the result was the same: a lot of wasted time that didn’t add anything to her budget. As she furiously marched to the dungeons she was huffing away on her cigar far faster than such a fine smoke deserved, making her look like the angriest train along the way. By the time she reached Seras’ room, the cigar was practically a nub.

She entered without knocking, Seras was sitting in bed wearing a sleeveless shirt and jeans, reading some Japanese comic. The Draculina saw Integra’s demeanor and got up, “What’s wrong?” Integra deflated, and after putting out what little was left of her cigar in an ashtray on Seras’ dresser she slumped down on a chair. “Idiots are ruining my life. If this keeps up, I might just quit under protest. I swear to God, Millennium was a pleasure to deal with compared to those utter asses in Parliament,” Integra complained as Seras got up and started rubbing her shoulders.

In the last five years, the two of them had grown closer, some would say closer than they should have. Bound together by battles faced and blood shed on the battlefield, shared traumas and loneliness. Integra had denied parts of herself for too long, as had Seras. But since last year, they had decided to just face it; they longed for each other. Integra had always been a lesbian, she had realized. She could never remember a time she was actually attracted to men; while Seras had concluded she was herself a bisexual, but the traumas she had faced as a child had rendered her too afraid to explore that part of herself. But, as she told Father Anderson, she didn’t fear anything anymore now.

After removing Integra’s outer coat to better massage the Hellsing leader’s neck and shoulders, Seras said, “Do you want to use me again, Mistress?” Integra answered by reaching up and pulling Seras’ head over her shoulder and locking lips with her. Integra’s tongue swiftly penetrated the Draculina’s mouth and dominated her tongue. When they separated, Integra told her, “Assume the position, slut.” Maybe it was a lack of fear now, perhaps it was the fact that any injury not inflicted by holy weapons or silver healed almost instantly now, or perhaps it was simply in the nature of vampires to crave pain; whatever the reason, Seras loved to be dominated by her Mistress.

Seras got up and pulled her shirt off and took off her pants and panties. She finally removed her bra and flirtatiously tossed it at Integra, who caught it and gave it a short sniff. Seras went to the wall and bent down until her shapely rear was her most prominent feature facing Integra, while Integra took off her tie and wrapped it around Seras’ head as a blindfold. Integra took off her gloves and walked over to Seras, bending over to whisper in her ear as she lifted her hand, “You’re the biggest slut in all of England, aren’t you?” SMACK! Seras whimpered before saying, “Yes, Mistress, I’m the biggest slut in England.” SMACK! Integra continued, “You wish you had the time to be fucked by everyone don’t you? It gets you wet at night thinking about all the cocks out there that you haven’t had, doesn’t it?” SMACK! Seras whimpered as she said, “Yes, Mistress.” SMACK! “You spend every night wishing I would take you to the soldiers and offer you to them, don’t you?” SMACK! “It gets you wet thinking about having all of them, three at a time, one for each of your slutty little holes, until you’re filled with their spunk, doesn’t it?” SMACK!

“YES MISTRESS!” Seras yelled in ecstasy as Integra spanked her ass extra hard. Integra pulled Seras’ hair up until she faced her before taking her mouth with her own, dominating her tongue the whole time. Integra didn’t stop for almost two minutes, her tongue tasting every part of Seras’ mouth before finally she came up for air and told her, “No, that will never happen. You are MY slut, only mine. Every part of you is for my pleasure alone. Your mouth,” Integra’s hands went down to Seras’ breasts and squeezed them tight enough that even her short fingernails left indentations on them, making Seras squeal. Integra continued to squeeze Seras’ breasts before focusing on Seras’ engorged nipples and twisting them tight, making the Draculina moan. “Your tits are mine to do what I want with them,” Integra said before turning Seras around to face her. Integra bent down and bit down on Seras’ left nipple, almost drawing blood.

Seras groaned, “Yes Mistress! I’m your slut!” Integra left a bite mark on Seras’ left breast before doing the same to her right before making her turn around and bend over again. Integra swiftly smacked Seras’ ass a dozen times until it was turning red before squeezing her right buttock hard. “This ass is mine to spank and fuck as much as I want, with whatever I want!” Integra reached down slightly and fingered Seras’ soaking wet vagina, lubricating her fingers with her pre-cum before shoving two fingers into Seras’ anus. Seras groaned louder than before as Integra finger-fucked her ass.

“That’s right you slut! I want you to come from your ass! Vampires don’t shit anyway, so it’s only use is for me to fuck it with whatever I want!” Integra yelled as she shoved in a third finger and fingered her even harder. Seras’ orgasmic scream was silenced by Integra’s other hand, but her vagina still squirted out her cum like a fountain all the same. Integra pulled her fingers out of her ass and get Seras to stand up, Integra fondling her breasts as she raised the hand that had penetrated her to Seras’ face. “Clean up your mess you little harlot,” Integra ordered. Seras opened her mouth so Integra could put her fingers inside, and she sucked off her body fluids from Integra’s fingers.

When Integra removed her fingers she ordered, “Undress me.” Seras blindly groped up Integra’s body, feeling the hard muscles of the Hellsing head. She finally made it to the buttons of Integra’s undershirt and started unbuttoning her shirt, exposing Integra’s well-trained body to open air. After taking off her shirt, Seras reached to unbutton and unzip her pants, and pulled them down. Seras smirked as she lowered Integra’s pants past her thighs and gave her right thigh a small nip. Integra’s response was to grab Seras’ hair and pull her away, before kicking off her pants, “I did not give you permission to touch me, you whore!”

Integra pulled her up and then bit Seras’ neck, right where Alucard had bitten her to turn her. Seras screamed as she came again from the bite. “I was going to eat you out if you had been good,” Integra said as she dragged Seras to the bed. She yanked off Seras’ sheets and tossed Seras onto the bed. She then used Seras’ own sheets as a rope and tied her hands to the headboard. “Since you decided to be cute, I’m just going to fuck you until I’m too tired to continue instead,” Integra told her bound and gagged lover.

Seras said, “I’m sorry, Mistress! I’m sorry!” Integra took off her bra and panties, and then stuffed her soaked panties into Seras’ mouth. “Shut your mouth, whore! The only thing I want to hear is your screams.” Integra went to Seras’ dresser and opened the top drawer, pulling out a thirty-centimeter long red double-ended dildo and a bottle of lube. Integra generously applied the lube to the dildo before putting one end inside her own vagina as far as it would go. She moaned a little as it filled her up, before she walked over to Seras’ bed and climbed on top of her. Integra lined up the dildo with Seras’ pussy and shoved it in as hard as she could.

Both women moaned in pleasure as they were both filled up. Integra then started moving her hips, slowly going faster and faster as she went. Seras moaned through her panties the whole time, Integra only grunting as the dildo did its work inside her. Integra’s hips moved furiously the entire time, and her body started to sweat from all the work. She yelled at Seras, “That’s right! I’m going to fuck you like the slut you are! By the time I’m done with you, your cunt will be so sore you can’t even walk!”

Integra yelled out as her orgasm tore through her body. She was far from satisfied though, and instead sat back on her feet and pulled Seras into her lap instead before pulling her off, then repeating the process all over again. The whole time Integra was fucking her, Seras was groaning in exquisite pleasure the entire time, her drool mixing with Integra’s pre-cum in her panties. Integra’s hips moved as fast as she could go, until finally a second orgasm went through her body, while Seras had to have felt her seventh or eighth at the same time.

Integra laid on top of Seras for a minute before taking out her panties. “Did you like the taste of my sweaty cunt, whore?” “Yes Mistress,” Seras answered, “It was delicious.” Integra smugly smiled at this before forcing Seras to turn around on her stomach, crossing her hands that were still tied to the headboard. “Now then, I think I’ll fuck this fat ass of yours, since you seem to like it when I penetrate it so much,” Integra said as she got on top of Seras and lined up the dildo with her anus before slowly pushing it inside her. Seras’ moans filled the room as Integra kept on fucking her ass the whole time, slower than she had fucked Seras’ cunt because she was more tired now, and because Seras’ ass was a lot tighter than her cunt.

Integra took the time to enjoy the feeling of Seras’ ass and enjoyed the view of Seras’ body from this position as well. Her vampire had a body most women would have to pay a fortune to have, and it was all hers to do with as she wished. That thought filled her with divine ecstasy as she kept on fucking her magnificent ass before finally, the two of them came at the same time. Integra slowly and gently pulled out of Seras before removing the double-ended dildo from her own vagina. She took a moment to lap at the end that had been inside Seras, enjoying the slightly iron taste of Seras’ body fluids before putting the dildo aside and turning Seras on her back again. “Now then, I think it’s time you thank me for being such a good mistress,” Integra said as she sat on Seras’ face, “Eat me.”

Seras’ long vampire tongue slipped inside of Integra’s dripping cunt easily, and reached up as far as it could go, before she started moving it. Integra’s moans were even louder than Seras’ had been as Seras pleasured her with her tongue in ways that no human being could hope to match. Integra reached up and pinched her own nipples as she yelled, “Yes! YES! YYEESSS! LIKE THAT YOU SLUT! KEEP GOING! DON’T YOU DARE LET UP!” Seras hummed in pleasure as she kept on moving her tongue inside of her Mistress, enjoying the scent and taste of her body along with the sounds she was making. With one last ear-piercing scream Integra came one last time, all over Seras’ face.

Integra got off of her and removed her tie blindfold from Seras’ head before untying her hands. Integra laid down beside Seras and the two of them held each other closely, sharing a more intimate and loving kiss than they shared before. Integra laid there patting Seras’ hair for a while and said, “What would I do without you, Seras?” “I really don’t know, Integra,” Seras told her, as Integra slipped off to sleep, Seras holding her close the whole time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mistress and Her Vampire 2**

Vacations were always considered a luxury, but for the head of Hellsing, that was an understatement. A day or week when she could leave her post to relax and enjoy life was rarer than gold, and thrice as valuable for her. And yet, because of her responsibilities, she almost never left her post, it had been years since she had set foot outside of the Hellsing Mansion’s grounds for anything not directly or indirectly related to her duties to the Crown. That was precisely why Her Majesty finally set her foot down and ordered Integra to take time off. She had been told to spend a week away from the Mansion, at a summer home that her Father had acquired in a card game decades ago. However, she never said that Integra had to go alone…

Integra sat back, laid out on a towel on the beach. The land near her Family’s summer home was hers, and she enjoyed using the rights of a private landowner to keep people off her land. She used her privacy well, deciding to work on her tan and get some much needed sunlight in the most efficient way possible: laying out in the sun with a good book, and wearing nothing but her spectacles and some sun screen the whole time. As she laid out in the sun, she wondered what anyone would think if they came across her in all her glory.

She was an attractive woman in her late twenties with an eyepatch under a pair of glasses. Her long platinum blonde hair reached to her knees. Her body was tall and skinny, but not lanky; every inch of her was well toned muscle from a lifetime of training in self-defense, firearms, and fencing. Her lacking a right eye was the only flaw Integra considered of herself, whether or not one considered the healthy bush of pubic hair between her legs a flaw was of no consequence to her. After three days of sun, her skin was a darker shade of brown, and she was feeling more randy than ever before. Seras had accompanied her on this trip, but Integra had decided not to call upon her during the last three days, she was sure that her lover wanted a break from it all. But now, Integra had nothing more than to feel her cool flesh on the beach.

Integra watched the sun set and headed back inside her summer home. She headed straight for the guest bedroom, where Seras’ coffin laid. She knocked on the coffin’s lid and soon Seras opened it. “Good evening,” the Draculina cheerily said, then saw Integra, “Your tan’s certainly looking more even now.” Integra nodded and grinned at her, “How about you work on your own tan, slut?” Seras stopped smiling then, “Y-you mean outside… Where people can see us?” Integra quietly nodded and told her, “The beach is on my property, and completely empty. We’ll be the only ones there, and you can’t stand the sun yet, so this is the only way I can do this. Now get up, and strip.”

Seras got out of the coffin and was shivering. Integra dropped her Mistress persona and put her left hand to her right cheek, “If you really don’t want to, I won’t make you go outside.” Seras grasped Integra’s hand with hers and kissed her palm, then her knuckles before finally kissing her lips. “Thank you, Integra,” Seras told her. Integra nodded and kissed her back before reassuming her Mistress persona, “How thankful are you, slut?” Seras smiled as she got on her knees, “Very thankful, Mistress.” Integra spread her legs and told her, “Prove it.”

Seras walked on her knees to get closer, before leaning forward and putting a kiss on Integra’s right hip, then her left hip, before making a third just over her bush. Seras kissed her pubes and took a moment to savor Integra’s raw scent before finally licking over her quim. Integra kept herself from moaning as Seras spread her lower lips and licked over her clit, teasing it before putting her long vampiric tongue fully inside her. Integra grabbed her vampire’s head and pulled her closer to her before pulling her away, Seras’ tongue still inside her.

Integra slowly started humping her face, while Seras’ tongue never left the inside of her cunt and kept on pleasuring her. “You wish I was a man right now, don’t you?” Integra taunted her as she continued humping Seras’ face. “You wish I had a giant, stinking, sweaty cock that was down your throat right now, don’t you? And another one for your ass, don’t you, slut?!” Seras’ only answer was to continue pleasuring her and moaning in masochistic joy from her Mistress’ taunts. “You pretend you’re so innocent, but I bet if you were human, you’d walk down that beach stark naked yourself, and then let the first three men that asked fuck you stupid! You’re such a slut, you don’t care about age, as long as they have a nice fat dick for you, they could be anywhere between sixteen or sixtyyyy!”

Integra forced Seras to her cunt as her orgasm hit, making the vampire drink of her cum. Integra held her like that for a minute, before starting over with her tirade, as Seras continued to expertly use her tongue. “You’re my slut only! Unless I say otherwise, you can’t fuck anyone else! And if I say so, you’ll fuck whoever I want! Man, or five men, woman or five women, or even a pack of dogs, you’ll fuck anyone I say you can,” Integra said, before pulling her away from her crotch and looking in Seras’ large ruby colored eyes. Seras’ tongue left her cunt and she licked Integra’s cum off her face before saying, “Anything you want, Mistress.” Integra smiled and told her, “Right now, I want to see your face covered in my cum again.”

Integra pulled Seras’ face back into her quim, and this time held it there. Seras used all her experience in pleasuring her, knowing where to use her lips and where to use her tongue. Integra grunted as she kept going, trying to hold off on her inevitable orgasm. When she finally felt it coming, she pulled Seras away from her cunt, and squirted out her love juices all over her face. “You’re a mess now,” Integra said, “It’s time we cleaned you up.” Integra pulled the Draculina up and pushed her in the direction of the bathroom, where a large private shower almost large enough for three people was. “Now, strip, and get in,” Integra ordered.

Seras did as ordered, and quickly took off her coat, skirt, shoes and leggings, leaving her only in her white bra and panties. Seras had a saucy smile as she unhooked her bra and let it fall. Seras posed with her arms behind her head, putting her large breasts on full display as she asked her Mistress, “Enjoy the show?” To answer her, Integra squeezed the vampire’s breasts and then bit her neck, wounds, making her cum in her panties. “Stop fooling around,” Integra said with a smirk. Seras stepped back and turned her back to her, before pulling her now soaked underwear off, shaking her voluptuous behind as she did.

Seras was almost the physical opposite of Integra, her skin was fair, eyes wide and deceptively innocent despite their ruby red color, her hair was honey blonde, while the softness of her body hid the supernatural might within, while her snatch was completely hairless, perfectly shaved and soft.

They went inside the large shower, and Integra turned the water on to maximum heat, taking a moment to enjoy it before pulling Seras towards her. The two women locked lips as their tongues danced together, their hands exploring each other’s bodies as the hot water washed over them. Integra turned Seras around and grabbed her amazing breasts again as she rubbed against her perfect ass. Seras turned her head and moaned in pleasure as Integra claimed her mouth again. Integra’s hands went further down as she at last reached Seras’ cunt and spread it open with her left hand and two from her right penetrated her. Seras groaned out loud, her passionate screams hidden by the sound of the shower before she finally came once more.

“How much do you love me?” Integra asked Seras. “More than anyone,” Seras honestly answered. Integra nodded, then turned around and bent down. She spread her lovely bronzed ass cheeks and told Seras, “Prove it. Kiss my ass.” Seras got on her knees and kissed first her Mistress’ right, then left buttocks, then kissed the puckering anus between them. “Use that tongue of yours, lick it,” Integra told her. Seras stuck out her tongue and licked from Integra’s cunt to her anus, before circling around the latter hole. Integra’s lustful cries filled the shower, “More! Do more!”

Seras’ tongue swirled around Integra’s anus before dipping into the center. She pushed her tongue in further, thought gently, before at last she was inside and Integra came yelling, “More!” Seras slowly moved her tongue inside her, going slowly to not hurt her in this unfamiliar area, as Integra could only moan in ecstasy. At last with a piercing scream, Integra came once again, harder than before. Seras removed her tongue as Integra turned to look at her. Seras smiled as she told her, “Your ass is so delicious, Mistress.”

Integra responded by crouching down and pushing Seras back, then grabbed her legs and spread them wide. She moved until hers and her lover’s quims were both in line and crouched down. Seras and Integra moaned as their lower lips met, and Integra said, “It’s almost as good as a kiss,” as she moved her hips. After a minute of scissoring, Integra said, “Move your hips too you whore! I’m not doing all the work!” Seras moved her hips from her position, both of them reaching almost divine ecstasy as their bodies writhed together. “YES! YES! YYYYEEEEESSSSS!” Integra screamed, before she and Seras both came together.

Integra slowly went down before she laid on top of Seras, both of them looking into each other’s eyes. “This vacation was a good idea,” Seras told her. “A very good idea. I must thank Her Majesty later,” Integra agreed. They stood up and spent the rest of their time in the shower cleaning each other off. They only stopped cleaning each other when the hot water ran out. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Mistre** **ss and Her Vampire 3**

The vacation was a roaring success. Unfortunately, it had to end, and the vampire menace reared its fanged head while Integra and Seras were away. For months the Hellsing Organization had to work almost double shifts in order to keep up with all the attacks. Integra spent more and more time working at her desk than was healthy. Her responsibilities forced her to neglect certain things, such as sleep or eating. If it weren’t for Seras reminding her to take the time to at least eat, she’d have probably passed out on her desk from sheer exhaustion. The stress was terrible for her, and her body was starting to show signs of breaking down…

Integra could hardly believe her eyes when she checked her computer once more. After almost half a year, it seemed that vampire attacks had once again dropped down, the efforts of Hellsing finally yielding much desired results. Seras had worked almost non-stop during that time, often returning to the Hellsing Mansion covered in blood, sometimes her own, but mostly that of her prey. And yet, for the last two weeks, there was no need to send her out. The vampires were either dead or they went back into hiding. Whichever it was, it was a good sign. Integra e-mailed her report to the Queen and Parliament then switched off her computer.

With a deep sigh she laid back in her chair and rubbed her tired eye. “Seras, I need you,” she said, knowing the vampire would hear her. Seras knocked on her door a minute later and Integra said, “Come in.” Seras went inside the office and shut the door behind her. “You called, Sir?” Sir Integra nodded, “Indeed. It seems that our efforts were not in vain, we’ve finally driven those blood sucking bastards back underground, for now.” Seras nodded and smiled at this, “It’s good to know. I think we should do something for the men. They’ve been on edge lately, knowing that their efforts paid off should be a boost to morale.” Sir Integra nodded, “Indeed.” She stood up and stretched, her back actually popped as she stretched, and she took the time to crack her neck as well.

Seras winced at this and said, “You need a massage. Your body’s gotten stiff as a board lately.” Integra sighed as she rubbed her stiff shoulders, “Do you know anyone I should call?” Seras told her, “I could do it, if you gave me an hour to get ready, and let me leave the Mansion.” Integra stared at her, “Come again?” Seras explained, “Pip knew a lot about massage, he often used it on himself and the Wild Geese when it was necessary. It helped with morale.” Integra snorted at this, “I’d imagine his only experience with a massage would involve getting a happy ending.” Pip Bernadotte’s head emerged from Seras’ shadowy shoulder at this, “I take offense at that, Sir Hellsing! I will have you know that I was quite a good masseuse when I was alive. And Seras knows everything that I know. Judging by what I’ve seen through her, you really need a good massage, and a few good petit morts to finish!” Seras told her familiar, “That’s enough of that. I’ll deal with the rest, Pip.” The familiar spirit returned to Seras’ shadow arm without further comment.

“Very well then,” Integra said, “You have two hours to get what you need. And then we’ll see just what you can do.” Integra went up to Seras and gave her a kiss before telling her, “Come back quickly.” Seras smiled and saluted, then in a blur was gone. Integra headed to her room and the personal shower inside of it. She took five minutes just letting the hot water cascade over her body, soothing her muscles before looking down. Her body looked thinner, almost anorexic now. She had always been slender, but some of her muscle was now deteriorated, she used to look lean but strong, now she looked like she needed a few days to eat just to look healthy. She sighed and thought to herself, _I work too hard._

She took the next half-hour enjoying her shower, taking care to wash herself thoroughly of all sweat, and took extra care to clean her long hair before looking down at her snatch and legs. _I guess a little shave wouldn’t hurt, _she thought to herself. The next fifteen minutes, Integra took the time to shave herself carefully to avoid any nicks or cuts, even trimming her pubic hair down into a manageable triangle. She would never shave herself bare, to her pubes were proof that she was a woman, not a girl, but even she admitted sometimes one had to trim the foliage. Integra left her shower after she was done cleaning herself up, got inside a bathing robe and waited for Seras’ return. She laid down on her bed, and before she knew it, she was out like a light.

She was awoken by the sound of Seras’ telepathic voice in her head, _I’m ready for you now, Mistress. _Integra smiled at that; this would be a good massage. She made her way down to the dungeons, still in her bathrobe. Any soldier that saw her was smart enough to keep their mouths shut aside from a quick salute. She entered Seras’ chambers to see that she had a few lavender candles burning, and a long massage table near the center of the room. Seras herself was wearing a red and black robe, her shadow arm looking more like a long black glove. “Undress and get on, Mistress, and I will soothe all your aches,” the Draculina told her. Integra unrobed and laid down on the massage table on her front, resting her chin on a soft rolled up towel and moving her long hair over her right shoulder.

“So then,” Seras started as she climbed on top of her, “Which parts need extra attention?” Integra answered as Seras poured a nice vanilla scented oil on her back, “My neck and shoulders, my lower back as well. Also, I think my legs have been getting stiffer because I haven’t been moving as much.” Seras hummed at this, “I’ll work extra hard on them then. Now, take a few deep breaths and relax your muscles.” Integra took three deep breaths through her nose, enjoying the calming smells of vanilla and lavender, and Seras’ own scent, and heard as Seras’ robe hit the floor.

Integra felt as Seras laid her bare crotch on her lower back and started to roll her hips back and forth. “Just need to evenly apply the oil across your back,” Seras said, before laying down fully, pressing her breasts against Integra’s back and rubbing her body up and down the Hellsing leader’s back. Integra felt soothed quickly, it had been six months since her and Seras had been so intimate, and she was already getting moist from feeling her lover’s breasts on her body. Seras sat back and put her hands over Integra’s shoulders and started the real massage.

Integra let out a soft groan of pleasure as she felt her stiff shoulders relax under Seras’ attentions. The vampire was gentle, but firm as her fingers kneaded Integra’s stiff shoulders. “You really are good at this,” Integra sighed as Seras moved to the back of her neck. “Of course, Mistress,” Seras said, “I would never have suggested it if I wasn’t confident in my skills.” Seras’ hands made Integra’s stiff neck pop several times, each time it did Integra let out a soft moan as her body was growing more relaxed. Seras moved to her shoulder blades next, giving them a light rubdown before moving lower on her Mistress’ back.

When she reached the lower back, Seras switched tactics and dug her elbows in. Integra exhaled loudly as she first felt an explosion of pain, only for it to be instantly replaced with sublime relief as Seras went back to using her hands. Seras then climbed off the massage table and asked, “Would you mind if I worked on your bum while I’m here?” Integra had a saucy smile on her face as she looked over her shoulder at Seras, “Do what you will.” Seras smiled back and her and firmly grasped Integra’s ass cheeks, squeezing them hard. “All the men say you’re a real hardass. If only they knew the half of it,” Seras joked as she started kneading Integra’s gluteus maximus.

Integra did her best not to moan as she felt possibly years of tension being released. She knew Seras was enjoying the show, every time she separated her butt cheeks Integra could feel herself growing a little wetter and hoping Seras would do something about it. However, Seras only continued to massage her ass and nothing more before she climbed back on Integra’s lower back and started to work on Integra’s legs.

The Draculina’s hands were like magic as they gently but firmly rubbed up and down Integra’s legs, first the right and then the left. Integra could feel Seras’ own arousal as she kept going and was smirking to herself, wondering when she would break. After about four or five minutes working on Integra’s legs, Seras asked her, “Would you like me to work on your feet as well?” The Head of Hellsing said, “Yes.” She bent her right leg up and wriggled her toes, and Seras grabbed her foot. The vampire gave a small kiss to the ball of Integra’s foot before she started massaging it.

Integra’s moans increased in volume, a mixture of pain and divine pleasure as under relaxed muscles were flooded with relief. That feeling only increased as Seras brought her mouth down to her foot and lightly suckled on her smallest toe, then moved on to the next one. She licked between each one before finally sucking on Integra’s big toe and asked, “Do you like it when I do this, Mistress?” Integra smiled, “Do it again with the other one, slut.” Seras smiled as she did the same with Integra’s left leg, and then got off of her, “Flip around, and I can work your front as well.”

Integra turned around, and Seras put herself on top of her thighs. She used her shadow arm to grab a bottle of oil and poured it over her body before bending down and rubbing her slick body over Integra’s front. The lady knight tried not to moan as Seras’ pussy rubbed against hers, but she finally couldn’t stop, and when Seras’ face was in front of hers, she grabbed the vampire and forced their lips together, shoving her tongue as far down the Draculina’s mouth as it could go. Their tongues danced together as all thoughts of massage were completely forgotten.

Seras moved down Integra’s body, licking and kissing almost every centimeter of her Mistress’ body before she reached her snatch. “You shaved, how considerate,” Seras commented, before digging in. Integra wrapped her legs around Seras’ head, pushing her in deeper as Seras ate her out, not bothering to stop screaming as one of the greatest orgasms she ever had ran through her body like lightning, making her squirt down her lover’s throat.

Integra laid down on the massage table, exhausted from a long workday, an amazing massage, and great sex. Seras managed to lay down beside her, and Integra hugged her. “Thank you, for everything,” Integra told her. “Whenever you need me, Integra,” Seras answered. “If there’s anything you want,” Integra told her, “Just name it.” Seras had a large grin as she said, “I’ll think about it.”


	4. Mistress and Her Vampire 4

**Mistress and Her Vampire 4 **

Integra and Seras’ relationship was a solid one built on years together on the battlefield and in bed. And like any healthy relationship, it was one that they had to work to maintain. Seras had no problem with being the bottom of their relationship, but sometimes that dynamic needed a little change…

Being feared had its advantages, that was what was going through Integra’s head as she looked at herself. None of her soldiers would dare reveal what she and Seras had been doing for years, lest they incur her wrath. Seras had been a selfless lover for her, and Integra finally asked what she wanted, something for her pleasure alone. And Seras had told her what one fantasy she had was. Integra had been the domme of their relationship for years, but Seras wanted to try it out for once. Looking back at all the things Integra had done to her over the years, how could she refuse?

Integra was now dressed in a French maid’s outfit, and she had to admit that she looked pretty good in it too. All of it was to Seras’ own desires, this was her birthday after all, and she deserved a special present. Integra knocked on Seras’ door and the vampire responded, “Is that you, Integra?” Integra responded with a French accent as they had agreed, “It’s me, Madame.” Seras told her, “Enter.”

Integra went in to see Seras’ room was much the same as usual, only Seras was different. The Draculina was sitting on her bed and had used her vampiric powers to change her outfit, she now looked like she was dressed in a red over bust corset with her shadows looking like long black opera gloves over her arms with black garters over her red stockings. “Oh,” Integra said, playing her role, “I did not realize that Madame was undressed. I shall come back later.” “Stay,” Seras said, playing her role as ‘Madame’. “Start cleaning as usual,” Seras said in a harsh tone. “Oui, Madame,” Integra said, and took the feather duster she was holding and started to ‘dust’ Seras’ room. Seras was looking at her with an angry expression on her face the entire time.

When Integra was done ‘dusting’ the room, she stood in front of Madame and said, “Is there anything else, Madame?” Seras glared at her, “How long have you been fucking my husband?” Integra stepped back, “What!? No Madame! I would-” “SHUT UP!” Seras yelled with the authority of a woman who should be obeyed, and Integra stopped talking. She was liking this side of Seras. “I hired an investigator to follow you,” Seras said, “He showed me the pictures. You and George have been screwing behind my back for a long time.” Integra hung her head in ‘shame’, “I’m sorry Madame! But I needed the money, and you know how big la bitte is! It felt so good-”

“SHUT UP!” Seras yelled again and again Integra stopped talking. Seras snorted and said, “Come closer.” Integra stepped up closer and Seras stuck her long right leg out, poking Integra in the chest, “Stop right there. Now, on your knees, slut.” Integra got on her knees and Seras stuck her foot into her face, “You are going to be reminded of your place in this house. You are a servant, you are beneath me, beneath my feet even. If you think being a hole my husband sticks his dick into makes you special, you’re wrong. Now then, lick my foot.” Integra swallowed, “Madame-”

“I said lick. Or I can call some boys I know who’d be very happy to have a new slut to play with,” Seras said. Integra stopped speaking and licked Seras’ stocking clad right foot from the heel up to her toes. She kept on licking her foot, tasting her sweat. Integra’s quim was getting wet as she licked, Seras acting dominant was even sexier than she had imagined. Seras moved her foot so her toes went in Integra’s mouth. Integra got the message and started sucking on her stocking clad toes as well. After a while Seras pulled her foot out of Integra’s mouth and lifted up her other foot. Integra gave her left foot the same treatment as her right, wondering what Seras would make her do next.

Seras pulled her left foot out of Integra’s mouth and then got up and pulled Integra to her feet. She then grabbed the chest of Integra’s French maid outfit and tore it open, exposing her breasts to open air. Seras grabbed her tits and squeezed them hard, making Integra squeal in a mix of pain and pleasure. “Have mercy, Madame,” Integra pleaded as Seras pinched her stiff nipples and twisted them. “Look at these, you’re almost as flat as a board. It’s obvious your tits didn’t get you his dick,” Seras said as she twisted her nipples hard one more time before letting them go. Seras then pulled down her corset enough to reveal her much larger breasts.

“These are real boobs. All natural too,” she said before grabbing Integra’s head and smothering her in her breasts. She held Integra there, smothering her between her breasts so hard Integra couldn’t breathe. Just as Integra thought she was going to pass out, Seras pulled her out, letting her catch her breath. “Now, you can suck on my tits. If you do a good job, I’ll go easy on you,” Seras said before pulling Integra’s head to her right breast. Integra opened her mouth in time for Seras’ nipple to go in, and Integra immediately started sucking on it. She used her tongue skillfully on Seras’ erect nipple as she sucked on it, enjoying the taste. Seras pulled her to her left breast and Integra pleasured her the same way as well. Seras pulled her off her breasts and then locked lips with her, her tongue quickly dominating Integra’s.

There was a trail of spit as Seras pulled their lips apart and Seras said, “Now, that’s how I want you to eat me out. Take off your knickers and get on your back.” Integra reached up and pulled her underwear off before laying down on the floor. Seras pulled her own panties off and climbed on top of her face. Integra immediately got to work pleasuring her cunt, using her lips and mouth the ways she knew Seras liked after years of making love to her. Seras groaned above her for a few minutes, but then went down and returned the favor to her.

The two women moaned together as their tongues writhed around in each other’s snatches. Both of them knew what the other liked and were more than happy to demonstrate it as the sounds of their lovemaking filled the room. It felt like a million volts were shooting through Integra’s body as she and Seras came together, and Integra even let out a short but loud scream of ecstasy. Seras climbed off of her and said, “That’s a good job, slut. I think I might keep you around after all.” Integra stayed in character as she struggled to catch her breath after her earthshaking orgasm, “Merci, Madame.” Seras snickered and crawled over to Integra and helped her up. She laid her down on her bed and gave her a small kiss as she laid down next to her.

“That was more fun than I imagined,” Integra commented. Seras nodded, “Yes. Though I think I prefer being the bottom more. But if…every now and then I can be ‘Madame’ again, I’d really appreciate that.” Integra smiled as she rolled over on top of Seras and kissed her, “We’ll see what happens.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Mistress and Her Vampire 5**

Aging is never easy for anyone, not anyone human anyway. The years passed, and before she knew it, Integra was thirty-six years old. Looking back on her life, she realized that Seras had been part of her life for longer than Alucard himself had been. The thought made her feel older than usual. However, Seras had some ideas that could make aging feel a little more enjoyable…

This new idea was so cliché it was laughable. After all, there were millions of hours of porn dating back throughout the 20th Century with this kind of setup. Integra’s own Father had experimented with it in his younger days when he was sowing his wild oats. And yet, some things stuck around for good reason. So, Integra found herself sitting at her desk, office widows closed and inside lights on, desk clear of anything; she had switched to using a laptop last year. She pulled out some old files from her desk drawers and pretended to read it. _Are you ready, Mistress? _Seras telepathically asked. _As much as I’ll ever be, _Integra responded, and heard a knock on her door.

“Come in,” Integra said with her authoritative voice, and in walked Seras. She looked like the fantasy version of our average schoolgirl, her shirt out and unbuttoned, exposing cleavage and bellybutton, skirt hiked up so that the lightest breeze would expose her underwear, if she was wearing any, thigh high black stockings and shoes that brought the eye to her long, strong legs, and finally, a lollipop that she sucked on as if it was the most interesting thing on Earth. “Take a seat, Miss Victoria,” Integra said as she got fully into character.

“Let’s cut to the chase, shall we?” Integra said, sounding like a scolding headmistress. Seras sat down in a chair in front of Integra’s desk and lifted her feet on Integra’s desk. “You have skipped your classes twelve times the last two weeks, you are arguing with your tutors, and, as I can see, you have no respect for this institution’s dress code. What do you have to say for yourself?” Integra asked. Seras took her lollipop out of her mouth and said, “Get buggered, you old cunt.” Integra’s mouth dropped open, “Excuse me?” Seras smirked as she licked her lollipop before continuing, “Your shitty school isn’t worth all the money my parents put into it. Why bother even coming at all?”

Headmistress Integra composed herself before answering, “Because, that is completely wrong. The Hellsing Academy has produced many amazing engineers, scientists, lords, medical doctors, as well as others that you are dismissing off-hand. It is irreplaceable.” Seras snorted and said, “That’s what Oxford said. Same with Cambridge. All you college pukes think you’re ‘irreplaceable’ but you’re just a dime a dozen.” That was Integra’s cue. She stood up from the desk and walked over to Seras, saying, “You misunderstand me, Miss Victoria. I am not referring to our teachers, history, or buildings.” She got close to Seras, and then her hand lunged forward like a striking cobra, squeezing her throat shut. “What makes the Hellsing Academy special is our approach to discipline. I think it’s about time you experienced it,” Integra said, and then captured Seras’ mouth with her own.

Seras ‘weakly’ struggled, but Integra was ‘stronger’ and she soon stopped squirming. When their mouths separated, Integra loosened her grip and Seras managed to say, “When my Father hears about this, you’ll be through…you…cunt…” Integra tightened her grip on her throat and said, “After I’m through with you, you will beg for me to touch your cunt.” Integra opened her coat and with one hand pulled off her belt, using it to bind Seras’ hands together behind her back. Seras struggled, but Integra overpowered her, keeping her quiet with one hand over her mouth. Integra tore open Seras’ shirt and looked at her large breasts before making her lean back over Integra’s desk. “So tell me, Miss Victoria, how many boys have you let get a taste of these?” Integra asked as she gave first her right then her left breast a tight squeeze.

Integra let Seras’ mouth go and Seras said, “S-Seventeen boys… and six of my professors.” Integra licked her lips, “Oh you naughty little whore. Since you’ve been passed around so much, I guess you won’t mind if I have a taste too.” Integra seized Seras’ left tit with her mouth and nipped and sucked at her nipple. Seras moaned, but not too loudly, even as Integra bit her breast hard enough to leave teeth marks. Integra continued this with her right tit, and Seras still kept her mouth shut. Integra looked at Seras’ face and said, “Good girl. All you need to do is be quiet for me, and this will be more pleasurable for both of us.”

Integra’s hand softly went down Seras’ chest, down her stomach, to her skirt, and then under it. Integra’s hand touched Seras’ quim, it was already soaked. “I knew that you were enjoying this. Is this your first time with a woman, Miss Victoria?” Seras moaned out, “Yes, Headmistress.” Integra rubbed up her slit at this, slowly moving her fingers up and down until her clit became excited and stuck out of it’s hood. Integra removed her soaked hand and licked it clean of Seras’ pre-cum. Seras whimpered from her denied pleasure, and Integra smiled like a cat that caught a fat canary, “Do you want to cum?” Seras nodded, “Yes, Headmistress.”

Integra let Seras go and then unbuttoned her shirt enough to expose her breasts and lean, toned stomach. She then kicked off her shoes and pulled down her pants and underwear, showing her drenched quim and shining pubes. “Then pleasure me, and I’ll let you cum.”

Integra pulled Seras to her and kissed her. She pushed her tongue past Seras’ lips and forced her tongue as far into her mouth as it would go. Integra thought she actually managed to reach her uvula a few times as Seras gagged before she separated their lips. She pulled the ‘naughty student’ to her breasts and Seras got the message. Seras licked and kissed around Integra’s breasts as ‘Headmistress’ guided her. She slowly kissed and licked down her stomach, and Seras couldn’t help but telepathically tell her, _I hope you never lose these muscles. _Integra smiled and thought back at her, _bit of a muscle fetishist, are you? _

Seras answered by stopping at Integra’s bellybutton and thrusting her tongue in it. Integra let out a small gasp of surprise that quickly turned to pleasure as Seras’ tongue moved around and swirled inside her navel. Integra had to push hard on her to stop, any more of that and she would cum. Seras licked down and stopped at her bush, smelling and licking at it, pushing Integra closer to orgasm with her teasing before Integra pulled her hair to make her go lower to her actual quim.

Seras licked her lips before she dug in, sticking her tongue inside as far as it would go. Integra had to hold on to her head for dear life, Seras’ tongue was moving faster and more eagerly than ever before, she was really enjoying this! “Slow down! Slow down!” Integra quickly said as her hands gripped Seras’ hair tightly. Seras obliged and was gentler with her tongue. She licked and sucked at ‘Headmistress’ cunt, moaning in joy at her taste. For a few minutes, Integra enjoyed the feeling of being close to the brink of orgasm, but then Seras sprung her trap.

All of a sudden, Seras’ tongue moved faster and more furiously than ever before. Sex toy makers would sell their body parts to design a better machine that could create more pleasure than Seras was giving to Integra. As it was, it was simply overwhelming for Integra, and she quickly came once, twice, thrice, four times in succession, drenching Seras’ face with cum before pulling her face away from her. Integra’s knees were shaking form so many orgasms in such a short amount of time. Seras looked up at her and asked gently, “Was that too much?” Integra took a minute to catch her breath before looking at Seras severely. “I’m sorry,” Seras said before Integra pushed her away and walked to her desk drawers.

“I wasn’t going to use this, but I think that you deserve it,” Integra said as she pulled out her favorite toy, her thirty-centimeter long red double-ended dildo. Seras smiled when she saw Integra insert the toy into her vagina. Integra asked her, “For your reward, I’ll let you choose which hole you cum from, will it be your ass or your cunt?” Seras went to Integra’s desk and laid down on it, spreading her legs wide, “Please fuck my naughty cunt, Headmistress.”

Integra went to Seras and put the dildo inside her soaking wet cunt. Seras didn’t hide her groans as it was pushed inside her. Seras’ and Integra’s hips moved in almost perfect harmony, they had years of experience with each other by now. They had fought and bled together, made love dozens, maybe a hundred times. Their bodies, maybe their souls even, were in perfect harmony with each other as their hips moved in synch with each other. Seras lost count of how many times he came from Integra making love to her, and she didn’t care. All she knew was that when she was with her, she felt so much more human.

When they finally stopped, they were both covered in each other’s sweat and cum, and lying on the floor. Integra and Seras looked into each other’s eyes, and Integra softly kissed her, a kiss that was spent of passion, but filled with love. “Seras…is this really the life you want?” Seras looked back at her, “Why are you asking?” Integra answered her, “You aren’t like other vampires. I have no doubt that you would never harm an innocent. You don’t have to stay with Hellsing, I don’t think. I ask you this, do you still want to be part of the Hellsing Organization?”

Seras sat up and closed her eyes. After a minute, she looked back at Integra and smiled, “This isn’t the lie I imagined. But, as long as you trust me, I wouldn’t trade this for anything.” Seras gave her a kiss and Integra smiled back at her. “Thank you,” the Knight said to the Vampire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mistress and Her Vampire 6**

As time went on, Seras and Integra discovered that their favorite form of sexual gratification was in roleplay. Due to their busy life of defending England from the vampire menace, it was a rare time for them to fully indulge in this. Whenever they could, they made sure to go all out to fully enjoy their time together. It was a rare treat for them to completely indulge in their fantasies, but when they were able to, they didn’t hold back from each other…

It was Sir Integra’s birthday today, she had the usual cards from the Royal Family thanking her for her service, as well as some from Parliament. Vampire attacks had been down this month, so she had the chance to go out at a new French restaurant for dinner and after a meal that included some fine wine, she decided it was time to enjoy Seras’ gift.

Integra had planned this ahead at a very pricy, private, and discreet, hotel. She was lounging inside the Imperial Suite, sipping a glass of sherry as she waited. Integra was dressed only in a fine silk bathrobe as she lounged about, waiting for a word from the front desk. This would be different from hers and Seras’ usual roleplay; Integra liked to switch their roles up sometimes to keep from getting bored. The hotel’s intercom sounded, and a female voice said, “There is a Ms. Watson in the front asking to see you, Ms. Holmes.” That was to be their names for this endeavor, and any other trips they might have; depending on how this night ended. They were Seras’ idea. “Send her up,” Integra told the front office, and finished off her sherry. Her stomach tied up in anticipation, this would be a new play for them after all, and she wanted to get it right.

Five minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Integra walked to the door and heard Seras say, “The game is afoot.” Integra sniggered at this as she answered, “Come, Watson.” Integra opened the door and Seras walked in, carrying a briefcase and wearing high heeled boots, the rest of her body covered in a long overcoat and black leather gloves. Seras and Integra smiled at each other before Integra closed the door, and Integra received her birthday present.

Seras dropped her smile and got into character, while Integra looked at her with a little less confidence and more nervousness. “Thank you for coming,” Integra said, “I had some sherry brought up, if you’d like some.” Seras nodded, Integra felt her eyes on her as she went to the table and poured her a glass. “You’re older than I expected,” Seras said as Integra finished pouring her glass, staying in character. “My family is very…conservative. If they found out about my interests, I would have been disinherited. I didn’t want to be in a false marriage either…so I never got the chances others could have,” Integra explained, in her character. Integra lifted the glass and Seras said, “That’s unfortunate, you’re not bad looking. But still, it’s rare to see a thirty-five-year-old virgin outside of a convent.”

Integra paused, then walked over to Seras and quietly gave her the sherry. Seras took it and gave it a sniff, rolling the drink in its glass before taking a sip. After taking a moment, Seras downed the rest in one gulp and put the empty glass down on a side table. Liquor was one of the only things Seras could enjoy aside from blood, and she sighed contentedly at the taste. “Now then, ‘Miss Holmes’, where would you like to start, here, or in the bedroom.”

Integra swallowed and managed to blush as she said, “I’ve always fantasized about being taken in front of the windows.” Seras nodded and put down her briefcase and opened it. She pulled out a red domino mask and put it on before saying, “Then strip, you little whore.”

Integra did as she was asked and pulled down her bathrobe, she was completely bare before Seras except for her eyepatch and glasses. Seras pulled off her own coat, and Integra swallowed in anticipation. Alongside her black leather high-heeled shoes and leather gloves, the vampire was also dressed in a pair of scarlet panties and a matching corset, her full breasts exposed, her nipples already erect in anticipation. “On your knees,” Seras ordered, and Integra dropped to her knees. Seras walked over to her and grabbed her hair, turning her face in different directions. “So then, you’re the whore I have to break in then. I doubt that,” Seras said before tossing her on her back.

Seras walked to Integra and told her, “Spread your legs. I want to check for myself.” Integra spread her legs and Seras got on her own hands and knees. Her gloved hands reached Integra’s lower lips and spread them wide. “Well what do you know, you really are a virgin. At least you cleaned up this cunt for me,” Seras said before standing up. Seras walked over until she was standing over Integra’s face, her high-heeled boots on either side of Integra’s head. “Lick my boots, whore,” Seras told her.

Integra looked to Seras’ right foot and started to lick it. The black leather was clean, thankfully, and she was drooling as she looked up to see Seras’ quim above her, only a thin layer of scarlet silk separating her from it. “Now the other one,” Seras ordered, and Integra turned her attentions to Seras’ other boot, licking it as well as she could in her position. “Stop,” Seras said, and Integra stopped. Seras walked over to her briefcase and pulled out a collar and length of chain. “Sit up,” Seras told Integra and she did. Seras put on the collar and chain and then walked over to the couch. She sat down and pulled on Integra’s leash, “Now, lick the rest of my boots, whore. And maybe I’ll give you something good.” Integra got up to start walking and Seras tugged on her leash hard enough to send her to her knees, “Walk on all fours like the filthy animal you are.”

Integra walked over to Seras and licked up the bottom of her left boot. She licked up and down on the sole before paying attention to the heel. She opened her mouth and took it in, moving her head up and down it, sucking on the high heel a little. Seras wordlessly lifted her right boot and Integra did the same for it as well. Seras put her shoes down and smirked, “I knew it, you’re only a ‘technical virgin’, never took it up the quim so you think you’re still good.” Integra shook her head, “N-no, I never-” Seras silenced her by putting her gloved hand over Integra’s mouth and penetrating it with two of her fingers. Integra started to suck on the gloved fingers and Seras smirked, “More proof, you little hypocrite. Admit it, you’ve put your other two holes to good use before now, haven’t you?”

Seras removed her fingers and Integra sputtered, “No, I’ve never done anything like that! Well I mean…” Seras sighed and got up, yanking on Integra’s leash. Integra yelped in surprise but followed on all fours as Seras went back to her briefcase. Seras bent down at her waist, giving Seras a nice view of her fine ass before she stood up, pulling a short cat o’ nine tails from the briefcase. “There are two kinds of people that I hate most in the world,” Seras said as she pulled the cat o’ nine tails straight and hard enough for to SNAP! “Hypocrites, and liars. Whenever I find one of them, I just want to flog them until they bleed. And then, I want to fuck them, so hard that they cry.” Seras swiped her cat o’ nine tails through the air, making it SNAP again.

Seras licked her lips, “If you confess to lying to me now, you’ll get off easy with only ten lashes. If you keep lying, you’ll get the whole thirty. What will it be, Whore?” Integra’s pussy was wet with excitement as she said, “I’m not lying, I’m a virgin, completely.” Seras glared at her, “Wrong answer.” Seras moved her foot to Integra’s side and ‘kicked’ her to make her lie on her stomach. “Lift up that ass, or I’ll give you fifty lashes on your back,” Seras said. Integra lifted her rear end as high as she could, and Seras’ cat o’ nine tails whistled through the air. SMACK!

Integra called out in a mix of pain and pleasure. “One,” Seras said, and her toy whistled through the air again. Again, Integra called out, “Two.” Over and over again, Seras whipped Integra’s ass, the red streaks spreading as the cat o’ nine tails whipped her ass. Everything was going almost perfectly, pain and pleasure mixing as Integra’s lustful moans filled the room, but then something went wrong. The cat o’ nine tails slammed right into Integra’s anus, and she screamed, this time in raw pain instead of pleasure. “Stop!” Integra yelled. “But we’re not done,” Seras said, still in character, “That was only twenty-seven.” Integra quickly yelled, “POPE!” their safeword, and Seras stopped, her hand that was up to whip her again dropped and Seras got down on her knees.

“Oh God, Integra, I’m so sorry!” she immediately apologized as Integra curled up, lifting her sore bum up. “What happened?” Seras asked. “You got my anus that last time. Oh my God that hurts!” Integra cursed. Seras spread Integra’s butt cheeks to look. “There’s no blood, no real damage, but your ass hole looks like it’s starting to swell,” Seras told her. She then asked, “Do you want to stop?” Integra thought about it, and said, “No. Just…give me a minute, maybe some ice to numb it?” Seras nodded, “Right.” Seras got up and went to the freezer. She plucked out an ice cube and went back to Integra. “Are you ready? You might want to relax your ass for this.” Integra took three deep breaths and said, “Do it.” Seras gently put the ice cube to Integra’s injured anus and Integra moaned a little as the cool ice gave her a jolt of pain before softening up to numbing relief.

Seras kept the ice there until it melted away, and by then Integra sighed in relief, the pain was gone. “Are you good to continue?” Seras asked her. Integra answered with their ‘Go Ahead’ word, “Elementary.” Seras stood up then and lifted her cat o’ nine tails, and Integra got back into character, “Four! I’ve eaten out four other girls in College! I’m only technically a virgin!” Seras got back into character and said, “That’s a good slut. Doesn’t it feel good to tell the truth? That deserves a reward.”

Seras lifted Integra up to her feet and then put her lips to hers. Seras’ tongue dominated Integra’s, and Integra was reminded of how much Seras had to love her. There was no physical barrier stopping Seras from killing her with this tongue rolling around her mouth, and yet, Seras was only a violent lover when Integra asked her to be. Seras normally chose to be a gentle and submissive lover, for her. Integra was blushing as she actually came from Seras Frenching her.

Seras smirked as she licked her lips of Integra’s saliva, “My my, you’ve been deprived if that’s all it takes to get you to cum. Now then, do you want to lose your virginity, whore?” Integra nodded, “Very well then, I’ll let you choose how I do it. Get on your knees.” Integra obeyed her and she walked on all fours as Seras pulled her to her briefcase. She had two strap-on’s and two-ended dildo inside. One strap-on was a simple black rubber cylinder, about six inches long. The other was purple colored and shaped with astonishing accuracy to look like a large, veiny throbbing cock. The two-ended dildo was Integra’s favorite toy she used on Seras. “I want you to fuck me with the purple one,” Integra said. “Good choice. But you need to earn it,” Seras said, and she bent down and pulled her panties down. “Eat.”

Integra crawled over to Seras’ pussy and took a second to smell her arousal. Integra licked her slit and Seras grabbed her head, “Do it like your life depends on it.” Integra smirked before she dove in, her lips and mouth moving with wild abandon. She knew what Seras liked, and she used that to her advantage. Seras tried, but she couldn’t stop her moans from escaping as Integra ate her out with all the lust, desperation, and even love she had before finally, Seras screamed as she squirted, all over Integra’s face. Integra lifted her head to breathe and Seras smiled down at her, “You’ve earned this, you whore.”

Seras pushed Integra back and put on the purple strap on. She led Integra to the couch and sat down on it. Integra crawled up to Seras and over her, her quim leaning over the strap-on. Seras grabbed her hips and pulled her down. Integra groaned in pleasure as Seras pumped her hips into her. “Move your hips!” Seras ordered, and Integra did, the two of them quickly finding their rhythm. This was even better than Integra could have imagined, Seras was such a sexy dominatrix, and had degraded and used her how she liked like she was trash. “Cum for me, you whore! Cum hard for me!” Seras ordered, and Integra let out a loud scream as she came from Seras’ strap-on.

Seras grabbed Integra’s leg and lifted it up high, spinning her around so she was facing away from Seras. Integra moaned more as Seras grabbed her legs and lifted her up, still speared by the purple strap-on. Seras walked over to the large windows looking outside to London and started moving Integra up and down over her strap-on. “Look outside! Everyone can see you for the whore you are! And you love it, don’t you?” Seras berated her as she kept on fucking Integra. Integra could only respond with ecstatic moans as Seras kept on moving. “That’s it! Keep on going, you’re no virgin anymore, you’re just a little whore, cumming from my cock!” Seras kept on moving faster and faster as Integra bounced up and down on her purple strap-on before finally, Integra took a deep breath and let out the loudest scream Seras had ever heard from her! Integra squirted out all over the window and Sers finally stopped fucking her. She pulled the exhausted Integra off the strap-on and carried her to the hotel’s bedroom.

She laid Integra down and took off her corset, gloves, strap-on, the domino mask, and high-heeled boots before crawling into bed with Integra, pulling the covers over her. “Happy Birthday, Integra,” Seras said, and gave her a kiss. Integra kissed her back, “That was a good present.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Mistress and Her Vampire 7**

Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing never had a normal life. Even as a child, when she was young and innocent, before her Father died, before her Uncle tried to kill her, before she had to take charge of the Hellsing Organization, she didn’t have a normal life. Part of this was simply because of her class, she was nobility, and there were expectations she had to live up to. Because of this, she missed many things that other, ‘lower’ classes, normal people, took for granted. Eventually, Integra decided that she wanted to experience that sort of thing. She had realized that for all of her talk of ‘protecting the people’, she had no idea what ‘the people’ actually liked to do. Seras thought this would be a good opportunity for both of them to relax, and maybe have some fun…

This was a very small club, a hole in the wall really that no one would suspect anyone with Integra’s upbringing would go to. Integra and Seras only knew about it because of a vampire that had been preying on some of the patrons there. Seras had gone in undercover, it was called ‘Scarlet’s’. It was a pretty nice gay bar really, not so big that she could get lost, but enough people came through that she wouldn’t be recognized. Integra liked that idea and decided that she and Seras could go there for a date.

Seras decided to head there first, she was dressed in a long-sleeved shirt and shorts that weren’t too short, but hugged her hips and ass nicely, and a pair of comfortable sneakers. Scarlet’s was half-empty with various men and women, either on dates or looking for one. There was an old-fashioned jukebox in the corner playing a slow jazz song about lost love, and the bartender was the owner, Scarlet. Scarlet had short red hair and a stout body, she wasn’t going to be a model, but she could beat almost anyone who started trouble. “Hey, Seras,” Scarlet said as Seras took a seat at the bar, “It’s been a while.” Seras nodded, “It’s been a while, I’m surprised you remembered me.” Scarlet smirked, “We don’t usually get a cute little thing like you here. There were a few girls that were looking for ya.”

Seras shrugged, “Work’s kept me busy. My boss can be a real bitch at times, what can I say.” Scarlet nodded at this and asked, “So, what’ll it be for ya?” Seras thought about it and said, “I’ll have a Cosmonaut to start.” Scarlet nodded and started making Seras’ cocktail. While the vampire waited, another woman took a seat beside her and said, “I’m paying for this one’s drink, Scarlet. And make me a Whiskey Sour while you’re at it.” Scarlet shrugged, “It’s your money, Ashley.” The woman, Ashley, had shoulder length red hair and wore jeans with brown boots and a sleeveless black shirt that showed off her muscles. She wasn’t beautiful, but she looked handsome in a strong sort of way. “So,” the woman, Ashley, said, “What’s a pretty girl like you doing here?”

“I was looking for some action,” Seras told her. Ashley nodded as Scarlet put their drinks on the bar, “I can give you some action.” Seras took a sip and smirked, _I doubt that you’re as good as you think you are. _“I don’t know, my girlfriend might disagree with you,” Seras said, “She’s the kind of woman that makes tough guys look like little boys.” Ashley snorted at this and downed her whiskey sour in one gulp before responding, “You can invite her if you want. I’m enough for any three or four women.”

“I doubt that highly.”

Integra stepped up then, wearing a red sweater and black pants with brown loafers, and her long hair styled to hide her missing eye, she was forgoing the eyepatch. Ashley looked Integra up and down and whistled, “You’re pretty hot. I don’t think I’d mind sharing her with you.” Integra snorted and took a seat next to Seras and ordered a screwdriver. “So, you like my woman so much, do you?” Integra said to Ashley as her drink was placed in front of her. “What if I don’t feel like sharing?” Ashley smiled as she ordered another whiskey sour, “Come on, don’t be like that, it’s the 21st Century, half of the couples out there try out with a third person at least once. What does she say?”

Ashley and Integra both turned their attention to Seras, who blushed as she finished her Cosmonaut. “Well…I’m not exactly opposed to a threesome…but well…I mean…” the vampire was at a loss for words. Ashley smiled as she drank her second drink, and Integra had a second screwdriver. “I’m not convinced,” Integra said, “I’m a selfish bitch who doesn’t like sharing her property.” Ashley laughed, “Heh. So, you two are into the bondage scene, huh? That gives me an idea then. You and me will play a game, the winner decides what happens with the loser. She can fuck her, fuck her and this cutie, or she can just tell her to fuck off. How’s that?”

Integra smiled at that, “Deal.” She looked around and saw a dartboard with six darts embedded in it, “We’ll play darts.” Ashley smiled at this, then pulled out a coin as Integra pulled out the darts and handed three to her. “We’ll flip to see who goes first,” Ashley said. “Heads,” Integra said as Ashley flipped the coin. She caught it and put it on the back of her hand, it was Tails. “I’m first. Just so you know, I’m an ass girl. And you got a nice ass,” Ashley said as she tossed her first dart and it went in the green border around the bullseye. Integra stepped up and tossed a straight bullseye, “I’m a bit of a sadist, I hope you don’t mind.”

Ashley stepped up and her second dart was a bullseye next to Integra’s. Integra stepped up and tossed her second dart, this time it just barely was in the border, and Integra clucked her tongue in disappointment. Ashley smirked then and tossed her last dart as soon as she stepped up, but she didn’t take time to aim and it went wide, into the twenty-point zone. Integra smirked as she stepped up, took careful aim, and threw her second bullseye. “I win.”

Ashley looked a little less cocky, “Yeah…you did. So, what are we going to do?” Integra turned to Seras, “Seras, go home and get some toys, meet me at the hotel.” Seras blushed as she stood up and headed out the bar. Integra took Ashley and they left the bar and hailed a cab; they cab took them to hers and Seras’ favorite hotel. Integra checked into her usual Imperial Suite and ordered a bottle of sherry from room service. “This should be fun,” Integra said to Ashley, “Now, strip naked and get in the shower. Once you’re cleaned up, you’ll stand over there until I say otherwise.”

The look in Integra’s eye told Ashley not to disobey her, and the woman quickly undressed and headed inside the shower. Once she was out, Integra took her turn, and emerged wearing a bathrobe and towel for her hair. As they waited for Seras, Integra took a look at Ashley. She was a very fit woman, she even had six-pack abs and her breasts were slightly larger than her own and a healthy red bush between her legs. All in all, she was very fit, she could see why Seras would want to have a threesome with her.

Ashley looked at Integra and said, “So, how’s this going to go down?” Integra smiled like a satisfied cat, “You’ll be the bottom for the two of us. As long as you remember to address us properly and do what we say, then you won’t get too badly hurt. That said, you did challenge me, and that is something I can’t abide. Come here.” Ashley walked over to her and Integra said, “Bend over, and get ready for your punishment. Ashley smirked a little and bent over, proudly displaying her butt to Integra and wiggled it in her face, “So, what can I call you?” Integra said, “You will call me Mistress from now on. And Seras you will call Madam.” She then smacked her ass hard enough for it to sound across the room.

Ashley grunted in pain, “Thank you Mistress, can I have another?” Integra answered with another loud smack on Ashley’s ass, and the woman grunted again. Integra kept on smacking her ass hard, until it was starting to turn red, that was when the intercom sounded. “Ms. Watson is here to see you, Ms. Holmes,” the intercom said. “Send her up,” Integra said and spanked Ashley again, with both hands, making the woman gasp in surprise. “You’re good at this,” Ashley commented as Integra stopped. Integra smacked her again and said, “You’re good at this…what?” She then spanked her five times in rapid succession, making Ashley groan. “You’re good at this…Mistress,” the woman groaned. “Good girl,” Integra said, “Now, stand up, and wait to see what Madam has planned for you.”

“Yes, Mistress,” Ashley said as she stood up. Seras knocked on the door and said, “That game is afoot.” Integra replied, “Come, Watson,” and opened the door for her. Seras was dressed in a black overcoat and heels and carried a suitcase. Once the door was closed, Seras took off the overcoat to reveal her red corset and panties along with her long black gloves and high-heeled boots. Ashley whistled at the sight of her and said, “You can spank me all you want babe.” Seras looked at her and smiled, “Nice to know,” she then opened the suitcase and pulled out her domino mask and cat o’ nine tails, “Because I intend to.”

Ashley bent over and said, “I’m ready when you are, Madam.” Integra took off her robe and went over to Ashley naked. “You said you liked my ass,” she said and bent over until her ass was in Ashley’s face, “Now, prove it.” Seras’ cat o’ nine tails smacked Ashley’s already sore rear, and the woman lurched forward, and her mouth was on Integra’s anus. “Lick it good, you little skank,” Seras told her and spanked her again. Ashley responded by starting to lick up and around Integra’s anus. Integra moaned a little, “She’s good at this, like a good little slut.”

Ashley had a talented tongue, even if she lacked Seras’ length, and kept up the pace as Seras kept on spanking her. Integra could feel her orgasm coming as they kept on going, moaning out, “MORE! DEEPER!” Ashley pushed her tongue into Integra’s anus, and Seras stopped spanking her and walked up to Integra. Integra was blushing from holding back her orgasm, and Seras grabbed her face and pushed her tongue down her throat. That was enough for her, and Integra came moaning into Seras’ mouth. Seras left a spit trail out of Integra’s mouth and told Ashley, “That’s enough, slut.” Ashley got away from Integra’s ass and licked her lips. “Let me have a taste,” Seras said as she went to Ashley and pulled her into a kiss.

Seras’ tongue dominated the muscular woman’s, and she got a good taste of whiskey sour and Integra’s ass before letting Ashley go. Ashley fell to her knees panting. “It’s my turn to use this mouth,” Seras told her as she pulled down her panties to show her pussy. Integra pulled out her favorite red double-ended dildo and asked Ashley, “Which hole should I fuck you in?” Ashley laid back and exposed her bush, “Please, Mistress, do my cunt.” Integra nodded and got into place as Seras laid down on Ashley’s face. Integra penetrated the red-head’s pussy as she started eating out Seras’. “That’s a good slut,” Seras said, “Keep eating that quim!”

Meanwhile, Integra was moving from a mating press position, fucking Ashley as fast and hard as she could, Ashley moaning into Seras’ pussy the whole time. Sera and Integra looked at each other as they experienced more and more pleasure form the third woman, and Integra pulled Seras into a kiss. Their tongues danced together as Integra kept fucking Ashley and Seras got her pussy eaten out. When they separated for air, they were all close to cumming but Integra yelled, “You can’t cum until you make Madam squirt all over your face!” Ashley’s tongue moved faster as Integra slowed down her own movements, and Seras screamed as she squirted, and Integra moved faster than before until Ashley screamed into Seras’ cunt in raw ecstasy!

Seras got off her face and the red-head woman said, “I need…a minute…I’ve never been fucked…like this before…” Seras looked at Integra, and Integra said, “I’m not satisfied yet. Seras, get on your knees.” Seras smiled and did as ordered and opened her mouth. Integra walked over and put the still wet end into Seras’ mouth. Seras sucked on the dildo as Integra grabbed her hair and humped her face. Seras groaned as she tasted Integra and Ashley both on the dildo, sucking in both their fluids the whole time as the dildo fucked Integra’s quim. Integra didn’t need much time, and quickly came, pulling the dildo out and squirting into Seras’ waiting mouth.

Seras drank her cum in and said, “This has been a good idea so far.” Ashley sat up then and was masturbating to the sight. “You filthy little slut,” Seras said, getting back into her Madam persona, “Who gave you permission to get yourself off?” Ashley stopped and said, “No one, Madam. But you and Mistress are so sexy together, I couldn’t help myself.” Integra and Seras stood up and walked over to her. Integra grabbed her head and said, “Well then, you can get us both off then in punishment. If you do a good job, then you’ll get a special reward.”

She pulled Ashley’s face into her cunt, and the red head started eating her out. Integra looked down at her the whole time, “You’re such a whore, you talked tough at the bar, but you’re just a submissive little bitch, aren’t you?” Seras pulled Ashley’s face from Integra’s cunt and Ashley said, “Yes, Mistress!” Seras pulled her to her cunt then, and Ashley did the same for her. “She’s rather good at this at least,” Seras said with a soft moan. Back and forth, Integra and Seras pulled Ashley between them, only giving her time to breather in between the whole time. After doing this for almost ten minutes, Integra looked down, she had been on edge for too long and she ordered the woman, “Make me cum!” She pulled Ashley into her quim one last time, and the red head moved her mouth faster and harder than before, and in no time, Integra came. Seras pulled Ashley to her quim and in under a minute she came too.

Seras pulled Ashley to her feet and locked lips with her, tasting herself and Integra. Integra then kissed Ashley too, using lots of tongue, before the Integra and Seras then kissed each other while Ashley watched. “God, I never thought I’d be so happy to lose something,” Ashley said. “Now then,” Integra said, “Your reward. We’re going to fuck your cunt and ass. We’ll let you choose who gets which hole.” Ashley looked between Integra and Seras and said, “Madam can have my pussy, Mistress can fuck my ass.”

Integra nodded and grabbed a bottle of lube from Seras’ suitcase. She put her double-ended dildo inside and rubbed the lube over the end sticking out, while Seras got out her purple strap-on and put it on. Integra approached Ashley first and told her, “Relax, take a deep breath. If you don’t like it, say ‘Red’, alright?” Ashley nodded and bent down. Integra lifted the dildo and slowly put it over Ashley’s anus, and then pushed it in. She was slow and careful with it; she didn’t want to injure the woman for real. She carefully filled Ashley’s anus and asked, “How is it?” Ashley moaned, “It feels weird, but I can take it, Mistress.” Integra nodded, “Spread your legs.”

Ashley did so, and Integra leaned over her, then grabbed her knees and pulled her up. Seras was waiting, and when Ashley was lifted up, legs spread and hairy cunt ready, she penetrated her cunt with her strap-on. Ashley moaned as Integra and Seras moved their hips in perfect synch, when one pulled out the other pushed inside her. Ashley was never empty the entire time, and the two other women moved faster. Integra and Seras moved closer until they were practically hugging her between them, their hips moving faster than ever before. “Oh my GOOOOOOODDDD!” Ashley screamed as she came more explosively than before. “I can’t take anymore! RED!” Ashley yelled, Integra and Seras pulled out of her and Seras carried her over to the couch.

“I’m still not done,” Integra yelled as she pulled out her dildo, “Seras, fuck me!” Seras went to her and lifted her by her ass before bringing her down on her strap-on. Integra wrapped her long legs around Seras and Seras moved her hips, fucking into her faster than she had with Ashley, she knew Integra could take it! “YES! YES! YYYYEEEEEESSSSSS!” Integra and Seras both screamed together as they came together. Seras carried Integra over to a chair and sat down with her lover in her lap. Ashley looked at them and said, “God, you guys must have the wildest sex life ever.” Seras chuckled as she took off her mask, “Something like that. Though this is our first threesome.” Ashley nodded and laid down her head, falling asleep in exhaustion. Seras saw that Integra was tired as well, and let her rest her head on her breast, holding her close the rest of the night. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Mistress and Her Vampire 8**

Integra always appreciated the things Seras did for her, on the battlefield and off of it. She was the one constant in the Lady Knight’s life for a long time. Her men died, old friends died, her family was long dead, yet Seras remained. Integra did all she could for her vampire, after all, she deserved it…

Seras was surprised when Integra had first suggested this new thing. “You, want to give me a massage?” Seras said to clarify. Integra had a smirk on her face as she said, “Yes. I’ve been reading about it, and practicing on myself, and with some of the men at the gymnasium we have. The men say I’m quite good at it. All of this was in preparation for when I could give you, my dear Seras, a very…fulfilling massage. Seras knew that tone well, Mistress wanted to be serviced. It was summer now, vampire activity was down with the longer days, so they had time to indulge themselves. “Very well, Mistress. I shall await you in my chambers,” Seras said with a small smile. Integra went to her and gave her a kiss before the Draculina merged with the shadows and disappeared from her office.

Integra sighed, she went to her desk and pulled out a bottle of massage oil, tea and rose scented oil and a scrunchy. She cracked her knuckles as she went to Seras’ dungeon, the soldiers of Hellsing saluting her as she passed them. She finally reached Seras’ dungeon and knocked. “I’m ready for you, Mistress,” Seras said on the other side of the door.

Integra entered to see Seras had already set up the massage table from when she massaged her and lit a few lavender scented candles. Seras laid down on the massage table, naked and face down. Integra pulled her long hair back and used the scrunchy to make it a ponytail before she took off her gloves and outer coat. She rolled up her sleeves before grabbing her tea and rose scented oil and asked her, “So tell me, what parts need the most attention?” Seras answered, “My shoulders have always been the worst. My lower back and my thighs as well.” _I imagine so, with those large tits, _Integra thought as she licked her lips and then opened the bottle of oil. She liberally applied it to Seras’ back and legs before she rubbed her hands together, “Let’s begin.”

Integra slowly rubbed the oil over Seras’ back and legs, leaving her shapely ass alone, for now. Once Seras’ body was shining with oil, Integra moved to her shoulders and started kneading them. They were tighter than she expected; Seras’ vampire body was more metaphysical than physical; she guessed Seras subconsciously kept her body more physical to maintain some of her humanity. “Your shoulders have so many knots,” Integra said as she kept on massaging them. Seras moaned beneath her before saying, “It’s not my fault.” Integra smirked at this, “I’d say it’s partially your fault.” She then reached lower and squeezed Seras’ breasts, “These parts specifically.” Seras moaned louder, and Integra gave her nipples a pinch before returning to her shoulders.

She loosened them up well before her hands moved down Seras’ back. “This feels so good, Mistress,” Seras said, “How can I thank you?” Integra only said, “I’ll think of something. But for now, just enjoy this.” Integra reached Seras’ lower back, and she stopped to take her undershirt and bra off before she dug her elbows into Seras’ back. Seras groaned louder than before, “OH MY GO-O-O-D!” She arched her back up before slumping down. Integra’s hands slid down to her ass, and she gave it a tight squeeze. She squeezed and released Seras’ derrière several more times before moving to her legs.

She could almost smell how aroused Seras was from the massage as she kneaded her thighs. She thought about how many times her head had been between these thighs, Seras could easily squish someone’s head between these thick, strong thighs, yet she always spread them whenever Integra told her to. Integra finished by massaging Seras’ calves before telling her, “Turn around.”

The vampire turned around without covering herself, she had nothing to hide from her lover for a number of years and was unashamed to display her body to Integra. Integra chuckled, she was always turned on when she thought of how many men would disfigure themselves for the chance to see Seras naked, and she could have unlimited access to her body.

Integra started massaging Seras’ shoulders from the front, before quickly moving down to her breasts. Integra squeezed the vampire’s large breasts taking time to enjoy their softness. The vampire’s moans filled the room and turned to screams of pleasure as Integra pinched and twisted her nipples. Integra saw the wetness between Seras’ legs and smiled as she started massaging Seras’ inner thighs. “I have something special for you,” Integra told Seras as she spread Seras’ legs. Integra rubbed her hands on Seras’ quim, coating her hands in her pre-cum, but never letting the vampire cum. “Turn over, and lift up your ass,” Integra ordered.

“Yes, Mistress,” Seras said as she turned around and lifted up her read, spreading her legs to give her access to both of her holes. Integra inserted one finger into Seras’ cunt and asshole, loosening them up. She then added a second, and a third finger. Seras started to moan as if she was about to cum. Integra told her, “You’re not allowed to cum yet, slut. Not until your massage is finished.” The vampire’s body was ready then, and Integra moved her hands in the perfect position, before she pushed her right hand into Seras’ ass and her left into her cunt.

Seras screamed ecstatically as she squirted out from both her holes being fisted. “Oh you whore! You just couldn’t help yourself, could you?” Integra said as she moved her hands deeper into her. Seras moaned, “I’m sorry Mistress! Your hands feel so gooooood!” Integra moved her hands inside of Seras, enough for the hand in her cunt to make a small bump in Seras’ belly, “How will you thank me if I make you come more?” Seras didn’t hesitate to say, “Anything!”

“Good answer!” Integra yelled as she moved her hands as fast as she could, making Seras come again. “That’s right, scream out who owns you, you little slut!” Integra yelled as she kept on fisting her. “INTEGRA HELLSING!” Seras screamed as she came a third time, squirting even harder than before. Integra slowly pulled her hands out of Seras’ pussy and anus, both holes gaped widely after they were emptied. Seras was breathing heavily as Integra kicked off her shoes and pulled down her pants and underwear, her own cunt was practically dripping she was so turned on now.

Integra flipped her lover over and climbed over her, sitting on Seras’ face. Seras immediately got to work, kissing and licking Integra’s pussy. Integra moved her hips over Seras’ face, practically humping her tongue before she came explosively herself. Integra got off of Seras’ face moved her cunt down until she was rubbing it against Seras’ own. She lifted Seras’ right leg and joined their lower lips together. “Come on, move your hips!” Integra ordered, and Seras did as ordered, both of them quickly finding their rhythm. They were like a pair of dancers moving in perfect synch as they climaxed together.

Integra laid down on top of her lover, and Seras said, “That was the best massage I’ve ever had,” before kissing her. “Nice to know I did a good job,” Integra said smugly before kissing her back. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Mistress and Her Vampire 9**

After reading all of the preceding chapters, one could be forgiven if they imagined that Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing and Seras Victoria were always a pair of lionesses in bed. However, this is simply not true. No human, or former human, can make love like a pornstar from the get-go. Their relationship took time to reach the level where Seras would submit to a number of degradations and bruises, and for Integra to get used to the idea of a lover that would allow her to be so rough with her. Their first time was relatively harmless by comparison…

_I’m probably going to Hell for this, _Sir Integra Hellsing thought to herself. She was sitting on her bed, fresh from a shower wearing only her towel and glasses. In her private bathroom, her comrade and companion of several years, Seras Victoria, was washing herself off. After several years, the two of them had grown close to each other; their battles against Millennium and other vampires proved how true the ancient saying was, ‘Blood shed on the battlefield is thicker than water shed by the womb’. Seras was perhaps Integra’s only friend, and now they were going to go past that into what might be the tabooest territory, into lovers.

It had been slow, Integra had had an initial attraction to the vampire since she had first met her, but it was easily dismissed at the time; Integra had long ago realized she was a lesbian, any reasonably attractive woman caught some of her attention. But as time went on, that changed. A little bumping into each other, saving each other from Father Anderson, giving Seras her blood; if it weren’t for more pressing issues, who knew how far their relationship would have gone by now?

This was a mutual agreement, a month ago Integra and Seras had admitted to each other their mutual attractions, physical and emotional, to each other. Seras found Integra’s assertive attitude to be stunning, Integra found her purity; her resolve to never give in to despair to be a much-needed light in her dark world. They had done small things; talk to each other, kiss, hold hands, even a few times where they would cuddle in the privacy of Integra’s bedroom. Now, here they were, butterflies in their stomachs as they prepared to give their virginities to each other.

Seras at last emerged from Integra’s bathroom wearing only a towel around her voluptuous body. “W-well, let’s get started,” Seras said as she went to Integra’s bed and took off her towel before sitting down next to Integra. Integra took off her towel and the two would be lovers took a moment to see each other naked for the first time. Integra saw Seras as close to absolute perfection, from her alabaster skin and light pink nipples on large but not off-putting breasts, to her slim waist down to her wide hips and long legs and the hairless slit between those legs. Seras on the other hand took note of Integra’s tanned skin, the scar on her shoulder from when Integra’s evil Uncle had shot her as a child, the calluses on her hands from shooting guns and learning how to fence, her broad, powerful shoulders, Integra’s brown nipples on her smaller chest down to the flat yet strong abdomen and legs, to the darker blonde hairs over Integra’s vagina.

Integra could feel the pull towards Seras but controlled herself. She knew Seras’ history and didn’t want to alarm her so she gently took charge and lifted her hands and cupped Seras’ face. She gently pulled Seras to her and they locked lips together. Their lips moved together with Integra being the more forceful one before she made their kiss deeper and licked Seras’ lips. The vampire blushed and took a minute to pull away. “Was that too fast?” Integra asked. “Just, give me a second,” the blushing vampire said, before she puckered her lips and let Integra kiss her again, this time opening her mouth to allow Integra’s tongue inside. Integra licked around Seras’ mouth, feeling her teeth, being careful around her fangs. Seras slightly lifted her tongue and they took a moment to find their rhythm together.

When Integra pulled back for air, they were both gently smiling. “That was sexier than I thought it was,” Seras commented. Integra and Seras crawled further onto the bed, and Integra once again took charge, gently pushing Seras down and climbing on top of her. Integra kissed Seras’ lips, then her chin, before moving to her throat. She made her way to the two scars on her neck where Alucard had bitten her and Seras moaned. “Did that hurt?” Integra asked her. “No,” Seras said, “It felt…good.” Integra kissed her again on her bite scars and Seras moaned again, and then Integra got an idea and licked them. Seras’ pleasurable moan was louder than before, and Integra then pushed her tongue into one of the wounds, and Seras screamed, then her quim squirted out her cum.

Integra looked at the stain on her bed cover and turned to Seras, who was blushing as red as a tomato. “I-I’m sorry,” Seras whispered. “Don’t be,” Integra assured her with a kiss. Integra moved down and gently rubbed Seras’ breasts. Seras hummed slightly as Integra gave them a light squeeze then kissed both her puffy nipples before kissing her way down the Draculina’s body before she finally reached her soaking vagina. Integra swallowed in nervousness, she had never done anything like this before; she had spent the last month discreetly buying lesbian erotic novels and porn in the hopes of making herself ready for this moment. Integra took a deep breath, smelling Seras’ hairless cunt before she licked up her slit.

Seras moaned just like she had when Integra kissed her neck and kept on moaning as Integra kept on licking her folds. _She tastes slightly of blood, _Integra noted as she licked her faster, and found her clitoris. Integra licked around the little bud, and Seras moaned louder as Integra kept swirling her tongue around her clit before at last, the Draculina came again, this time squirting down Integra’s throat. The Lady Knight took a moment to hold her lover’s cum in her mouth before she swallowed it and licked her lips, looking up at the still blushing vampire. Seras was breathing heavily, but she said, “My turn now.”

The two of them switched places and Seras got on top of Integra. Seras had been consulting Pip’s memories about what to do here; the Frenchman had had an active sex life around the world, and had even been in two threesomes with women; he knew how to pleasure a woman far more than Seras did. She let his memories guide her as she kissed down Integra’s neck. She could feel the pulse of the human’s blood and was glad she had fed before this, otherwise she might lose control. She looked up at her lover and Integra asked, “What’s wrong?” Seras asked, “Can I…bite you?” Integra looked at her for a few seconds before giving her a light smile, “Don’t break the skin.” Seras nodded and went back to Integra’s neck.

She gently bit her, Integra hummed a little and Seras felt the vibration through her teeth. Seras applied more pressure, and this time Integra said, “Not so hard.” Seras let her go, “I’m sorry.” She kissed the growing bruise on Integra’s neck and the Hellsing heir said, “From now on, no more love bites, not on my neck anyway.” Seras looked at her and nodded, “Just let me know if it’s too much.” Seras lightly kissed and bit down Integra’s body, Integra put her hands on her head, lifting her head slightly to let her know if she was biting too hard. Eventually, Seras reached the pubes above Integra’s quim. She reached up and gently touched them, they were very coarse to her surprise, they looked so soft. “Do you like that I didn’t shave?” Integra asked her.

“I think that it’s beautiful really,” Seras told her, “I never really grew much down there, and my hair was always itchy for me. I shaved myself the day I was turned, I think that’s why I’ve never grown my pubes out since then. On you, I think it makes you look more…intriguing.” Integra chuckled at this, “I guess I won’t shave myself completely then.” Seras smiled at her before kissing her pubes then kissing her lower lips. Integra hummed in pleasure as Seras licked around her lower lips like Pip’s memories showed her. She found Integra’s clit, and smothered it with her lips, lightly sucking and licking on it at the same time. Integra moaned out loud as she came, and Seras got to taste her cum. It was slightly metallic, light blood, and slightly sweet as well. Seras liked the taste.

Integra was sweating slightly and taking some deep breaths. “There’s one more thing I want to try. I bought a two-ended dildo, do you want to try it out?” the Lady Knight asked the Draculina. Seras took a second to think and nodded. Integra got off the bed and went to her dresser. She opened it and pulled out a 30 cm long red dildo, its ends resembled the basic outline of a penis, as well as a bottle of lubricant. “Do you think we’ll need the lube?” Integra asked. Seras looked at hers and Integra’s already wet vaginas and said, “I don’t think so.”

Integra put the bottle down and climbed back into bed with Seras. She took the dildo and scooted close to Seras. She took one end of the dildo and inserted it into her cunt, and said, “Come closer. Put it in.” Seras moved closer and took the other end of the dildo and gently slid it into her slit. It was girthy, she felt like her cunt had been filled. That sensation increased as Integra moved closer, sliding it further inside herself, and Seras matched her movements. The vampire smelled blood and saw that Integra’s vagina was bleeding slightly. “I guess that’s the end of my virginity,” Integra said.

The human sat up and then moved on top of the vampire, embracing her in a hug, their bodies connected by the dildo. Integra moved her hips, moving the dildo into both their cunts, and Seras started to moan in pleasure as she wrapped her arms around Integra. “OH! That feels good! Faster! Please!” Seras groaned out, and Integra moved her hips more, fucking her lover harder. Integra’s own moans joined Seras’ as they continued making love like this, Integra moved up and looked down at Seras’ eyes. Integra was sweaty, the hole where her eye used to be was obvious, and she had an almost feral look of sexual hunger in her eyes, and Seras moaned, “You’re. So. Beautiful!” Integra’s hips moved even faster than ever before, until finally, they both screamed out in orgasmic ecstasy.

Integra laid down next to Seras, breathing hard. Seras pulled the dildo out of them and looked at her. “I think I’m going to like this,” she said as she kissed her lover, her master, her Mistress. Integra looked at her and smiled, a shine in her eyes that reminded Seras of Alucard, “I think we can have some more fun.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Mistress and Her Vampire 10**

Integra and Seras liked to experiment whenever they had the time. Unfortunately, the times when they could have fun were often erratic. One month they could have time to be intimate almost every day, while other times they could go whole months without being able to do more than kiss and cuddle. Integra enjoyed making every time they could be together something special and discovered various kinks that she had no idea she had before her relationship with Seras. One time she discovered this was when Seras admitted that she missed her short career as a police officer…

This was definitely their most bold endeavor, Integra thought to herself. They were outside the sanctuary of the Hellsing Mansion; if they were caught, she would surely lose her position at the very least, if not face summary and discreet execution disguised as a ‘suicide’. Seras’ own fate would arguably be better; it would depend on how she acted whether she would still be used against the undead menace, be sealed away as Alucard had been, or be destroyed as a security risk. Knowing this, put even more of a thrill into this latest playtime.

Integra was standing at a streetlight, smoking a cigarette and looking all around bored with her existence. She had on bright red lipstick and some blue eye-liner, and was wearing a tight, little black dress that showed off most of her legs as well as what little cleavage she had and a pair of matching stiletto heeled shoes. She’d already been propositioned three times tonight, once by another woman.

Finally, Seras arrived in a police-woman’s uniform. Her shoes were black, and she had on matching leggings leading up to a navy-blue short skirt that looked even shorter than her Hellsing uniform’s and a black belt. She had on a lighter blue long-sleeved shirt and white gloves, but the shirt was so tight on her that it was clear Seras wasn’t wearing a bra. “Oi! What are you doing here?” Seras asked severely. Integra blew smoke in the ‘officer’s’ face and said, “Smoking.” Seras surveyed Integra’s clothes, “Is that all? You seem to be selling something to me.” Integra blew more smoke in Seras’ face, enough to make her cough this time and said, “Go bother somebody else, little pig. I don’t have time to deal with you right now.”

Seras got an angry look on her face then, “I’m tired of you tarts not knowing your place. Come on.” She grabbed Integra’s arm and pulled her over. “Let me go you fucking bitch!” Integra yelled, and Seras responded by covering her mouth and twisting her arm behind her back. “Stop resisting! I’m going to teach you a lesson you whore!” Seras said as she pulled Integra into a deserted alleyway. Seras handcuffed Integra and pushed her against a wall. Thankfully, she wasn’t being serious, or it would have really hurt.

Seras covered Integra’s mouth before pulling down her dress enough to expose her breasts. Seras squeezed one of her breasts and twisted a nipple, making Integra moan, “You tarts need to learn your place in the world. You don’t give me any orders you do what I tell YOU to do. If that means I got to fuck that lesson into you, then so be it.” Seras bit her right nipple and sucked on it, making Integra moan louder in a combination of pain and pleasure, and did it again when Seras did the same with her left one. Seras then lifted up Integra’s skirt to show she wasn’t wearing anything beneath it. Integra was already getting moist, and Seras taunted her, “I see you enjoy this rough treatment. Maybe you’re high on something. I’d say that this calls for a cavity search.”

“Please, don’t,” Integra managed to say, before Seras covered her mouth, “Shut it, tart. You had this coming.” Seras pulled her right glove off with her teeth and then stuffed it into Integra’s mouth, then whipped off her belt and forced Integra to her knees before wrapping the belt around Integra’s head, to fully gag her. _Is this too much? _Seras telepathically asked her. _This is a little uncomfortable, but I can breathe through my nose fine, _Integra told her telepathically. Seras nodded, and then resumed her persona. She pulled Integra to her feet and turned her around before making her bend over.

“It’s a good thing I carry this on me,” Seras said before pulling out a bottle of lube, where she had it Integra had no idea. Seras poured some of the lube on Integra’s ass and cunt, spreading it until her rear end and part of her legs practically shined with it. Seras was firm, but slow as she forced her right hand into Integra’s ass. The Hellsing leader moaned into her improvised gag as her ass was filled with Seras’ hand. Seras moved her hand, Integra looked down and thought she could see a bump in her stomach that showed where her hand was as it moved around. Integra’s scream would have filled the alley if she wasn’t gagged, and she came hard, squirting all over the ground.

Seras pulled her hand out and licked up the fluids covering her right hand. “It figures a slut like you would enjoy that,” she said before turning Integra around. Seras rubbed Integra’s lower lips, making her even wetter, before she slid her hand inside of her. Seras moved her fingers inside her cunt, and Integra managed to telepathically connect to her, _careful in there! Move too much and you might tear something! _Seras slowed down, and Integra moaned more into her gag, feeling like she was going to cum. But then, Seras stopped. 

Integra looked down, and Seras had a mischievous look in her eye as she started moving her hand again. Once again, Integra felt like she was on the verge of cumming, only for Seras to stop. Seras then started moving a third time, and Integra moved her hips, hoping to force herself to orgasm, only for Seras to stop a third time and pull her hand out of her vagina. Seras took off her belt from Integra’s face and pulled her glove out of her mouth. “Do you want to cum, tart?” Seras asked her. Integra needed a second to breathe before answering, “Yes. Please, I’ll do anything. Just let me cum!” Seras smirked as she lifted her skirt to show off her bare snatch, “Then make me cum first. And I’ll consider it.”

Integra fell to her knees in the trashy alley and faced Seras’ slit. She licked up it, and then pushed her face into it more. “Good girl,” Seras said as she put her hand over Integra’s head, “Just like that. Keep going.” Integra moved faster, Seras’ hand guiding her into how she wanted her to eat her out. Seras came with a deep sigh and pulled Integra off of her. “Good girl. Just remember to keep that up, and we’ll both enjoy this,” Seras said. The vampire then reached down and easily lifted and flipped Integra over until she was holding her upside down.

Seras started licking Integra’s snatch, and Integra took a second to regain her thoughts before she started returning the favor. There they were, in the middle of an alleyway, anybody could have seen them, and there they were, in a standing 69 position, eating each other out with gusto. Integra’s lips and tongue moved faster, and Seras matched her pace until finally, the two of them came together. Seras flipped Integra around into a bridal carry and kissed her deeply. “I admit, I think I like this. I wouldn’t mind making this a regular thing,” Integra admitted. Seras smiled and kissed her again, “Let’s go home. I want to try some more things, and I didn’t bring anymore toys.” With that, Seras’ shadow arm turned into wings, and she flew off with Integra back to the Hellsing Mansion.


	11. Mistress and Her Vampre 11

**Mistress and Her Vampire 11**

There is one thing that all living beings must surrender to eventually. Time. Sir Integra knew this well, but it did not take away the sting of it. Her blonde hair eventually turned white, her eyesight started to decay, wrinkles appeared on her face. She hated all of it. If not for her pride, she would have wished she could go back in time and letting herself be turned into a vampire. She would never sacrifice her humanity; but sometimes the temptation to think about what could have been, was a strong temptation. However, she had other, stronger temptations that could distract her from her troubles...

It was her birthday today. Another year older, another few wrinkles on her, a few more aches and pains that she had to deal with. She would be lying if she said that she had been looking forward to this day. For the last ten years, ever since her first wrinkle appeared, she had quietly been dreading these days. She was proud of her looks, of her body. The scars she had received fighting the vampire menace were something she could take pride in because they were earned in service of God and Country. She could even accept her now snow-white hair; it wasn’t TOO different from the platinum blonde hair she had been born with. But the wrinkles… of all the things she hated about aging, it was the wrinkles. And she was too proud to pay for any kind of so-called ‘treatments’ or plastic surgery; she was a noblewoman by birth after all not a gold digging tart. Even so, it didn’t help the feeling she had when looking at the mirror. But at least she had one good thing to look forward to every year.

Integra lit a cigarillo and breathed out smoke as she sat down on a comfortable chair in her room. She was wearing nothing but a black bathing robe as she crossed her legs and took another drag. “Come on out, little vampire,” she said. Seras stepped out of the shadows, her eyes glowing with lust and anticipation. “Stop there,” Integra said, and the Draculina stopped. “Now, strip,” she was ordered. Seras stopped and slowly unbuttoned her uniform, letting more of her cleavage show before opening it to show her pure white bra and alabaster skin. Seras unbuckled her belt and asked, “Would you like to use this tonight, Mistress?” Integra held out her hand to answer and Seras put her belt in it before turning around. She slowly shimmied her tight, short skirt down to reveal her heart shaped ass beneath pure white panties to match her bra.

“Take off everything. You’re not even human anymore, you have no right to clothes, slut,” Integra ordered. Seras slipped off her shoes then laid down on her back and stretched out her right leg to pull off her scarlet stocking, unveiling the unmarred marble legs underneath it. She repeated the procedure for her other leg before standing up and turning around. She pulled down her panties first, giving Integra a view of her unsullied ass and wet cunt, before she stood up and unhooked her bra. The vampire covered her most intimate parts with her arms as she turned around to face her Mistress. Integra blew smoke in her direction and said, “We both know you’re too much of a whore for false modesty.”

Seras smiled and giggled as she lifted her arms and put her hands behind her head, baring everything for her lover, “I couldn’t resist.” Integra just said, “Get down on all fours. Massage my feet.” Seras went on all fours and crawled over to her. The vampire grabbed her left foot and started to massage it with her thumbs, she had a lot of experience in this. Integra didn’t moan until Seras started to worship her foot with her mouth, sucking on her toes and licking between them, and then moved on to the right foot. “So, you enjoy my sweat that much, do you?” Integra asked as Seras licked between her toes. “I love your taste, mistress, you have a very delicious taste,” Seras said with a smile.

Integra stood up and undressed, unveiling her body to her lover of decades. Her body was still thin and lithe with muscle from constant training. “Open your mouth,” she ordered. Seras opened her mouth and watched as Integra bit her lower lip hard enough for her to bleed. Seras’ eyes glowed brighter with bloodlust as Integra sucked the blood from her lip into her mouth. Integra let her blood pool before opening her mouth, letting her blood and saliva to drip into Seras’ waiting mouth. Seras moaned as she tasted the blood, even though some of it missed her mouth and hit her chin, and even her breasts. “Clean yourself,” Integra ordered. Seras licked the blood from her chin and lifted her right breast to lick the blood off.

“Get up, and turn around,” Integra ordered, and Seras obeyed. Integra grabbed her from behind into a hug, putting her chin over her right shoulder and kissing her. Their tongues moved together like only lovers could, sharing the taste of Integra’s blood together. Integra rubbed her hands up Seras’ body and grabbed her breasts, massaging them and pinching them in every place she knew she liked. Seras separated their mouths and groaned, “Mistress, please, let me cum!” Integra licked Seras’ bite wounds in response, teasing them and making Seras moan more. “No, I don’t think I will, just yet.”

Seras whined in her throat and Integra sadistically smirked as she pinched and twisted the Draculina’s nipples. Integra reached down and felt how moist Seras’ cunt was and smirked, “Does making love with an old woman excite you so much, you little pervert?” Seras whispered, “Yes. Your humanity is so beautiful. I love it.” Integra hummed a little as she gently rubbed Seras’ snatch. Not enough to let her cum, but enough to put her on edge. “Lie down, if you do a good job, maybe I’ll let you cum,” Integra said. Seras laid down and spread her legs, and Integra walked over her face and bent down, covering her mouth with her snatch.

Seras immediately got to work licking up and down her slit, moving her lips and tongue in the areas that she knew Integra liked. Integra grasped her breasts as she ground her cunt down more on Seras’ face and Seras moved her mouth faster before moving her tongue back, stretching it out to lick from her anus to her quim. Integra finally moaned out loud, and said, “Keep doing that you little whore!” Seras repeated the motions, this was new as she licked up Integra’s ass sweat and dripping cunt in one swipe over and over again. Integra moaned at this new sensation, unlike anything they had tried before, and couldn’t stop herself from screaming when she finally came. Integra climbed off her lover’s face and kissed her, deeply and passionately, tasting herself the whole time.

Integra slid down and lifted Seras’ right leg and slid her cunt over Seras’. Seras was so excited that she moaned instantly, and they started moving their hips together. It was less than a minute before she came, but Integra kept on moving, “Come on! I know you can do better than that!” the lady knight told her, “Keep moving!” Seras lifted her body up and moved her hips faster, feeling her clit rub against Integra’s own clitoris and pubes. It tickled and teased her the whole time, and she moved faster, trying to make Integra cum. Seras was on the edge again, and Integra showed no sign of cumming again, and she grabbed Integra’s left foot and lifted it to her lips and sucked on her big toe. That was the last bit of stimulus Integra needed, and she came at last, and Seras came with her.

They both sat up and wrapped their arms around each other and kissed again. Integra was breathing heavily and sighed, “I’m sorry, Seras. I’m starting to feel my age.” Seras kissed her forehead and lifted her up to carry her to bed. “It doesn’t matter,” she said, “I’ll always be devoted to you.” Seras settled her into bed and Seras kissed her. Before falling to sleep, Integra said, “Thank you, for everything Seras.”

**Author's Note:**

> Because I have no idea how much stuff I can make up for these two while keeping them close to character, this work will always be marked as complete. I may make only three more, maybe three-hundred more, we'll just have to wait and see.


End file.
